What ever it takes
by nettnett15pa
Summary: kagome works for Verbation Fashion Magazine for Kikyo. but one weekend she goes out and meets one of the most fashionalbe men in NYC. who happenes to know somethings about her that she didn't!
1. YOU'RE MY DATE!

NN- I don't own the Inuyasha gang... but I will someday!

Chapter 1

Kagome stares out the window, looking down upon the busy streets of New York City. Thinking about random everyday life when a high, squeaky voice interups her from them.

" Kagome! Did you even hear me?... I'll take that as a NO. I said what's planned for next weekGosh sometimes I wonder why I hired you in first place."

Kagome shakes her head, thinking about how many times she's told that every time she comes here before answering.

" Sorry Kikyo, umm( looking down at the clipboard) Monday, you have a interview with Mr. Tama at 11:30. A staff meeting at 2pm. Tuesday at 1pm, you have a meeting with frank, etc..."

Kagome continued her day as normal, getting kikyo her coffee, mail, hearing her yell etc. By 8:30 she was glad that it was Friday nite, No Work, no plans until Monday. As she reached her apartment door, she could hear the telephone ring in the apartment. She fought with the lock, hurrying to get the phone. As she ran through the door she could hear Sango leaving a message. Kagome reached the phone just before Sango hung up.

" Hell...o"

" Oh kags! You're home. Get ready we're going out!"

" What! I just walked in!" _well more like ran in._

" Come on Please I got us dates!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she gave into Sango's pleading. Telling her to meet het at the jukebox in a hour and a half.

( 2 hours later )

- Phone Rings-

" Hello... Sango?"

" Kagome where are you? I been inside this space for 45mins now looking for you!"

" YOU'RE INSIDE! I been waiting for you out here for 30mins now thinking that you haven't came yet. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!"

Sango pulls the cell away from her ear while kagome screams some more at her before...

" Sorry Kags. I'm at the bar... uh see you in a few...BYE!"

- LINE DIES-

Kagome looks down at her cell with disbelief, and walks towards the fount door. Just she reaches the bouncer, she slips and falls into the person in front of her.

" Oh I'm so sor..." said kagome as she stared into the amber colored eyes of the stranger in front of her.

" Uh... excise me, wench! But can you got your filthy hands off my shirt?" _god she's beautiful...wait why did I just say that for. _though the young man.

" Wait...What you just call me? For one dogboy I'm not filthy, and two I slipped...So SORRY!

"UH...( Scared to death) well n-next time watch where you're stepping!" Snapped the sliver-haired male. Kagome stared at him as he payed the bouncer and blended into the crowed.

" Miss... are you going to pay? I have others waiting."

" yeah, yeah give me a second." said Kagome as she handed him a $ 20, and walked into the hot, crowed room looking around till she found Sango walking toward the bathroom. Kagome walks ( well pushes her way) towards the restroom, seeing Sango pull out her cell phone. " I hope you are calling me?"said Kagome watching Sango jump around to see her.

" well yeah! Where were you? O well your date just arrived also."

- OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR-

_I can't believe I said that to her. I hope I see her again tonite._ Though the young man as he approached a male with a silky purpleish black shirt and jeans at the bar. " hey miruko!"

" hey man! I didn't think you'll make it. Sango went to go find your date. Yo what took you so long? Ask the monk as he leaned up against the counter trying to look hot for women walking passed.

" Oh ... I had some trouble at the door and..." he didn't finish because he saw the young women walk towards him with sango. The monk looked over to see what he was looking at when his friend started to talk again.

" YO man, that the trouble I was..." he stopped when kagome reached him.

" YOU! you're the asshole who called me filthy! Scream Kagome when she reached him.

" Wait, wait... this is the guy you was telling me about who called you a wench!" said Sango as she started to walk to the young man Kagome was yelling at.

" yeah" was all kagome said until miruko stepped forward forward and said " Kagome... I would like you to meet my best friend Inuyasha!"

Both of them turned towards each other and said... " What" "You're my DATE!"


	2. I CANT BELIEVE THIS!

NN- I don't own the Inuyasha gang... but I will someday!

Chapter 2

" _Wait you're my date!" _

After eyeing eachother for a bit, Inuyasha finally said something. ( after a few million death glares from Sango )

" Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you filthy, and hope we can start over again"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was lying but saw nothing. She was about to answer him when...

" Well if isn't it mutt-face with... wait What are you doing with my women?" asked Kouga

" Your women?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

" yeah... she's" Kouga didn't even get a chance to explain because Kagome exploded.

" I'm no one's women , girl, or in your words... mate, Kouga. You broke up with me remember!"

( FLASHBACK )

Kagome sitting at the table waiting for Kouga to arrive. Kouga walks in, and towards the table. Kagome fixes her dress as Kouga sits down across from her. Wondering what was his reason for her to meet a this lovely restaurant.

" Kagome, you know I love you with all my heart right?"

Kagome stares at Kouga, feeling her heart beat faster then moments ago.

" yes Kouga" _oh please don't let him be asking what I think he's asking!_ thought Kagome

" Kagome, ... ( sighs ) I think we should see other people."

" Yes ... Wait, what! I don't understand." Kagome's world came tumbling down as she stared at kouga hoping to hear him go JUST KIDDIN!. But all she saw was Kouga looking at his watch waiting for her to leave.

" Kagome, I'm sorry, but I found someone else" as soon said that Kagome stood up and walked out into the rainy night.

( FLASHBACK ENDS )

" I know that Kagome... but I can't stand not being with you!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard.

" Do I really look stupid?"

Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha , and before she turned around they heard ... SLAP.

Sango saw Kagome holding her face and Kouga's hand in the air. Every face turned to see Sango yelling, Miroku asking Kaogme if she was alright and to see Inuyasha upper cut Kouga in the face. Causing hin to fall into the group behind him.

" Next time you put a hand on her... I will kill you." growled Inuyasha to moaning Kouga. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club towards his car. Sango runs after them and watches as Inuyasha and Kagome drive out of sight. She turns around to see Miroku jogging towards her.

" I swear... I'm going to hurt him and Kouga!"

" Sango, my love. She's in good hands... Inuyasha won't let anything happen" said Miroku

" I just hope to god he doesn't, Miroku" Sango walked back towards the club with Miroku not too far behind.

- INU"S CAR-

Inuyasha and Kagome drove in slience until Kagome saw that they were driving out of the city Limits.

" uh... Inuyasha where are we going?" asked Kagome once she saw the " YOU ARE NOW LEAVING" sign. Inuyasha pulled the car over and turned off the enigeen. He turned towards the worried Kagome and said...

" Now ... about our date, Kagome. I hope you don't mind me doin this."

Inuyasha looked at kagome, smiled devilishly and leaned towards her.

"Umm... Inuyasha what are you doing?"


	3. Who is this?

* * *

NN- I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But I do own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"_Umm...Inuyasha, what are you doing?"_

Inuyasha continued to lean in until they were inches apart from each other. _" God she smells so good"_ But Kagome was thinking different _" Oh my god... what is he doing? I just met him"_ Inuyasha could smell the fear coming from her. So he stopped about 2 inches from her face. Kagome could smell this weird but delightful smell coming from him. Kagome inhaled deeply trying to figure out the smell, but didn't seceded when Inuyasha lean back shaking head.

" What?...what's wrong?" asked kagome when she noticed Inuyasha gripping the steering wheel , making his knuckles white.

"Nothing... nothing at all. Let's just go...we shouldn't be here." said Inuyasha as he put the car in drive and started to speed towards the city again. Kagome stared at him asking her-self a million questions about what just happened. They drove in silence until inuyasha couldn't take the buzzing no more...

"It's not your fault. Kagome ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought out this far out of the city. God I'm so stupid." Inuyasha glance over to see her stare at him like he was crazy._ " what am I doing? I shouldn't be here with her...God what is she doing to me( getting frustrated )" _Kagome continuedto stare but instantly started to wondering what the hell was he mumbling about. Inuyasha continued to mumble and Kagome was getting tried of it.

"If you don't got something to say...Say it! Cause all that damn mumbling is getting on my nerves!"

Inuyasha laughed. Not a big, full of energy laugh, but a little nervouslaugh, that made her even more mad.

" What's so Funny ?"

"Nothing... just" ( her cell rings)

" Hello... Kagome speaking"

" long time no see Kagome or should I say princess"

Kagome stared ahead with fear. "Who is this?" Kagome was fulled with fear. Inuyasha heard the fear in her voice. He pulled over and looked at Kagome as she started to panic.

"What do you want? And what do you mean princess?"

"Because I know ...you'll find out soon enough" when she heard that she started to look around the area seeing nothing. "And you know what I want Kagome, you wear it around your wonderful neck." kagome put her other hand around her neck, grabbing a hold of the "glowing" jewel. Inuyasha saw this and noticed the light coming from the Shikon Jewel and realized who was sitting next to him for the first time. Hearing him growl Kagome turned to see Inuyasha gripping the wheel again.

"You do want any thing to happen to your friend now do you?"

" Fuck you Fucker!" Kagome closed the phone and started to cry. He could smell her tears and felt bad for her.

(Sighs) " call Sango. Tell her to come to my house now and to bring her stuff and Miroku too. They'll Know what I'm talking about."

Kagome picked up her cell and dialed Sango's number as inuyasha threw the car in drive and speeds towards his home.

-Phone Rings-

" Hello" ( tried )

" Sango it's me"

"Kagome what's wrong? Did he do anything to you? Cause I swear to god if..." Miroku heard Sango and stared at her.

" No...Inuyasha said meet him at his... wait I can do it.."

"Kags?"

" Yo Sango it Inu. Meet me at my house with Now...Bring your stuff and tell Miroku the same. It started"

"Ok... Tell Kagome that we'll see her in a few and don't leave your side. Bye"

- Phone Dies-

" Miroku...It's time"

" you mean..."

" Yes... He's Back"

* * *

NN- hoped you like it. if you got any ideas please review me with them.. thanks agains! cries all of you are so wonderful! 


	4. Not again

NN- I don't own Inuyasha and the gang. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 4

" _He's back"_

minuets passed as Inuyasha drove down the thu-way, Kagome stared out the window thinking ( more like freaking out ) about what just took place moments ago. _"OK... what's going on? First a weird phone call, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku freak out. But why did the man call me Princess?"_ Inuyasha was also deep in thought when something hit the car. " BOOM"

" What the fuck?" growled Inuyasha when the car was hit again. Kagome looked back to see a car slamming into the back end of the car.

" Get Down!" scream Kagome when the person in the BMW started to shoot. Inuyasha ducked when a bullet come over his head, hitting the window shield. " Fuck This" Inuyasha pulled a pistel from the glove-box and shoot back " Kagome take the wheel." Inuyasha leaned out the window as Kagome steered. After a few minuets the BMW slowed down and slowly disappered.

" God, Inuyasha! I thought we're done..."

" Kagome watch out!"

Kagome turned around to realize that they were heading for a bridge. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and jumped out before the car went over the unfinished end of the bridge.

SPLASH

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over the edge to see the car slowly sacked into the river below. " Are you... Not again!" They turned to see a BMW drive towards them. " come on" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran into a bush as the BMW pulled up. " Shh" Inuyasha turned back to see two people run over to the bridge. The two stood there as Inuyasha snook over and grabbed a holed of the one standing to the left.

"Got ya...MIROKU?"

" God Inuyasha don't scare us like that!"

" where's Kagome?" asked Sango starting to walk towards the males.

" Oh... Over there!" Kagome it's ok It's Sango and..." Inuyasha didn't get to finish because soon as he said that Kagome ran full speed out of the bushes into Sango crying.

"Shh...it's ok now. No need to cry"

Kagome continued to cry as Sango hugged her. The two walked around checking the area as kagome repeated what was said on the phone.

" Then he said _you don't want anything happening to your friend do you?"_in a strange voice, " and than I said Fuck you fucker! Then someone rammed the volvo."

" hmm...How did he know you was with someone?"

"I...I don't know"

Inuyasha then smelt something wrong. He looked over at Miroku. Miroku understood and Nodded at Inuyasha. Sango seeing this took Kagome to the car and got in. Inuyasha and Miroku walked around the area, seeing nothing. Sango was telling Kagome that they'll be staying with Inuyasha for now when Kagome's cell rang again. Inuyasha ripped his head towards the car and power walked towards it, Miroku followed but walked a little slower to keep an eye on the area. Kagome looked at Sango, who mouthed _" put the speaker phone on"_. She nodded and pressed the green button. Sango turned towards Inuyasha and said " shh"

-Phone-

" hello"

" Oh you're still here I see"

" Who are you?"

" Me... you're worse nightmare if I don't get that jewel Princess."

" stop calling me Princess!"yelled Kagome, Sango looked at the men and pointed at the wheel. Inuyasha climbed in and waited for more info.

"Now Kagome...No need to yell ... Yet that is! ( Laughs ) But I promise if I don't get that jewel..."

-Phone dies-

" Damn it died!"

" what Happened" asked Sango. But instead of answering her, Kagome pointed towards to road and said " OH MY GOD".

* * *

God i love Chiffes! laughs evil laugh to next time viewers!  



	5. Help! Please

Thanks all the reviews so far! and Special thanks to Alchemy Freak, for say just being funny! But I'm having a Author's block. I need help thinking and writing the next chapter. So if you have any ideas Please Send them to me. I'll be so thankful if you did. And if you do ... I do something special in the next chp.! THANKS!

Nettnett15pa


End file.
